Daily Challenges
Daily Challenges appear daily and last for roughly 2 hours. During this time, Growtopians who wish to participate in the Daily Challenge must perform a certain task. They come around every 23 hours it will slowly shift to a time so all Growtopians from all different time-zones can have a chance to win. You may go to HAMUMUTOWN owned by @Hamumu, BETA owned by @Seth or JENUINE owned by @Jenuine and look for a Challenge Board near the white door and wrench it to see who are winning and how many points they have. Also, you can see how much time is left before the next Daily Challenge. For every Daily Challenge, Growtopians must gain as many points as possible to be ranked. Daily Challenges Doctors' Duel: Perform as many Surgeries as you can. : +50pts Complete a successful surgery. : -1pts Use a tool. It it necessary to prepare for this challenge by buying alot of surgery packs, aswell as Legal Briefs unless you have alternate accounts as people can purposely troll you while in the middle of a surgery. Stethoscope can also help with skill fails. Card Clash: Defeat as many Supervillains as you can. Only Supervillains count. : +50pts Defeat a Supervillain. : -1pts Use a card (1 turn). You will need alot of Crime Cards and Crime Waves for this challenge. You can make a pinata-like world for this challenge so you don't have to walk alot between villains. War of Wolves: Complete as many Wolf Worlds as you can. : +1pts per second remaining. You need to buy 20-40 Wolf Whistle to do this challenge. Only skill and luck matters in this challenge, as some WOLFWORLD worlds are faster than others. Fish Frenzy: Fish as many fish as you can. : +1pts Per lb of fish caught. You need to save hundreds of Fishing Fly and Shrimp Lure for this challenge. The Licorice Rod is supposedly the best rod for this challenge, followed by the Golden Rod. Carnie Contest: Finish as many Carnival games as you can. Playing Brutal Bounce game do not give any points. (Only when the Carnival is around.) : +1pts Win any Carnival game except Brutal Bounce. The best way to win this challenge is to play the Mirror Maze during the whole challenge. It is a mix of skill and luck, as you will have to be alone in your game to minimize the queue time, or switch worlds if someone decides to play that game as you do too. Battler's Beatdown: Win as many pet battles as you can. (Other players dont count) Crystal Crusher: Break as many harmonised crystals as you can. Crystals placed before the challenge do not count. : +1pts Per Green Crystal, Red Crystal or Blue Crystal used. : +2pts Per White Crystal used. : +5pts Per Black Crystal used. It is better to buy Black Crystals for this challenge, as you can use a Rainbow Crystal Block to make Black Crystal Dragons to resell, as it minimize your loss. It is also good to prepare with different element blocks/farmables, to quickly harmonize the crystals. Cosmic Crown: Collect as many naturally spawned Dust as you can. (Only when Night of the Comet is around.) : +1pts Collect 1 naturally spawned Comet Dust. : +20pts Collect 1 naturally spawned Antimatter Dust. You can only win this challenge if you have working trade worlds filled with platforms. All you have to do is collect the dust from your worlds every five or ten minutes. This is the least beginner friendly challenge. Growch Games: Earn as many Tree Decorations as you can. Available from Fishing, Fighting Villains, Surgery or Geiger Counter. (Only when Winter Fest is around) : +1pts Earn 1 Tree Decorations. Surgery has the best rentability for this challenge, but it is costy. Patrick's Prize: '''Complete as many Blarney worlds as you can. (Only when St. Patrick is around) : +10pts Complete BLARNEY1 : +11pts Complete BLARNEY2 : +12pts Complete BLARNEY3 : +13pts Complete BLARNEY4 : +14pts Complete BLARNEY5 : +15pts Complete BLARNEY6 : +16pts Complete BLARNEY7 : +17pts Complete BLARNEY8 It is a skill only challenge. BLARNEY8 is supposedly the fastest world to earn points. '''Bunny Battle: '''Collect as many naturally spawned Magic Eggs as you can. : +1pts Collect 1 naturally spawned Magic Egg. Same as Cosmic Crown challenge. '''Growganoth's Game: '''Drop as many items as you can into the Maw of Growganoth : +1pts Per item dropped (including a stack). You need to wear any Jetpack with a Riding Bumblebee or Riding Raven to jump to the top faster. Mostly skill based as you have to find the shortest paths and avoid the eyes to the top. Prizes The Top 3 players of the Daily Challenges will receive prizes. The prizes vary, depending on what the Daily Challenge is. '''Top 1 Player: The player who gained the most points will receive the Challenge Crown, the Challenge Board and the special prize of the Daily Challenge (depends on what the Daily Challenge is). Top 2 and 3 Players: The 2nd and 3rd top scorers will receive the Challenge Board and the special prize of the Daily Challenge. Top 4 and 5 Players: Unfortunately, the Top 4 and 5 Players do not receive any prizes. Special Prizes Category:Event